


Alone

by shockingstory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, rain and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingstory/pseuds/shockingstory
Summary: The sound of rain was just white noise to the grief ridden Heroine.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> :'(
> 
> When you want to write but all that comes is sadness

The sound of rain filled the air. The busy streets of Paris left the murmur of cars in the distance but yet all the cars on a certain road had stopped. An Akuma had just been purified and the streets of Paris should be cheering and continuing on with their day.

But this street stood in silence.

The noise of rain seemed to be deafening in this silence. But to one girl it was all just white noise. The people who had stopped huddled under umbrellas to keep out of the rain, it was simply too cold to be drenched. But the city's heroine sat in the open, soaked by rain and tears.

The crowd had watched as the hero had been brutally struck down. Their hearts stopped. A scream sounded from the girl in red but she didn't stop their goal of purifying the evil. It's what he had worked for.

She had fallen to her knees by the silent body. 'Please...' She thought to herself as her legs shook so much that she fell to her knees. 'Please just one more joke.' All she wanted was for him to flash her a grin and say one last corny joke.

The tears streaked her cheeks as she placed a hand on his.

His eyes were closed. They weren't opening. His face was calm but lifeless. It tore her heart in two. He had to wake up. He just had to. She needed to see his smile one more time.

"Chaton.." Her voice was so quiet and barely audible over the rain. Each syllable barely came out. Her lips quivered and her nose sniffled. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He felt cold in her arms. Her heart only sank further. "P-please wake up."

The street once silent with only the noise of rain, now echoed the cry of a young girl.

The city had just lost one of their beloved heroes. Chat Noir; the cat of bad luck.

No one had lost as much as the spotted heroine. She had never felt so alone. This was her partner. This silly boy that always made her smile. The mischievous cat who was always up to something. He was so dear to her.

She was alone.

A flash of green caused her to open her eyes. The black suit melted away and revealed the boy who had kept himself hidden for so long. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her classmate. There were gasps from the crowd who must have been members of their class. Cries came from the crowd but shock grasped the heroine.

It was him all along.

More and more tears fell down her face. She couldn't hold any of her desperate cries back anymore. She felt so weak. So cold. So sore.

So alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. I'm so sorry.


End file.
